The Twelve Days of Christmas
by LadeeBear
Summary: Just a Christmas inspired story to lighten up your day. Please read and review!
1. The Ivory Sculpture

**This plot bunny decided to hop right over to me and sit at my feet. My muse Odina and I contemplated what to do with the bunny for quite a while, until finally we decided that it must be set free and unleashed to the world. And thus, this story was born. **

**In traditional fashion, I decided to write a Christmas story, mainly because I started humming "The Twelve Days of Christmas", and then was attacked by a fluffy plot bunny. So, no angst (just a bit of discussion about Lindsay's past). Hoorah! Anyway, Odina is the one pushing me to do this, so I should probably listen to her. If you think this will be a cute story and you want me to continue it, please leave a comment after you read this chapter. I promise, things will get very interesting in the chapters to come! For now, just read and review and enjoy! And never fear, faithful "Chasing Hope" and "Observe This" readers – I am simultaneously working on all three stories. Haha. **

_Disclaimer:_ One – I do not, under any circumstances own the characters of CSI:NY. I wish that I did, but that is another matter altogether. I do, however, own anything that you do not recognize, including extra characters, so don't take them or I will send many caffeine induced furry bunnies after you. Two – I assume that if you read this story, you have seen everything up until **3x12**, because I might incorporate things from this s2 & s3 into this story.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree._

**December 13th, 2006 **

Naomi and Lindsay sat and stared at the object in front of them. Naomi heaved a sigh and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lindsay remained in the position she had been in for the last ten minutes – her face cradled in her hands, elbows propped up on the table, staring puzzled at the object.

"And you're sure that you have no idea who dropped this off?" Lindsay Monroe asked her companion. The other woman shook her head, a mass of black curls framing her perfect face.

"All I know is that I came home from work today and it was sitting in front of my door. This is so weird. Who would give something like this to you?"

Lindsay looked at Naomi and shrugged her shoulders, examining the gift in front of her. It was beautiful, that much the women could agree on. But it was odd, all the same. On the table in front of the women sat a beautifully crafted ivory sculpture. About eight inches tall, it was simplistic and elegant. The sculpture was of a tree, with winding, twisting branches which bore dangling ceramic pears. On one of the branches was nestled a bird, whose beak and wings were tinged with gold. The sculpture in itself was beautiful and simple, and would sit perfectly on Lindsay's coffee table.

"So, do you know _anyone _who would send you something like this?" Naomi asked her friend. She had uncrossed her arms and pulled the sculpture towards her, and was in the process of examining it. Lindsay shook her head, and brushed auburn curls away from her face.

"No, Naomi, and that's what's puzzling me…"

"And why would they put it in front of _my _door?" Naomi continued, frowning. She slid the card to Lindsay, who read it over for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"_I hope that you enjoy this little bit of Christmas_," Lindsay read aloud. She turned the card over in her hands. There was no signature. She slid the card back across the table to Naomi. "I just don't understand who would send something like this to me…and why they would put it in front of _your _door instead of putting it in front of _mine_," she said, sighing.

Naomi's face broke out into a wide grin. "Maybe you have a secret admirer," she suggested with a quirky raise of her dark eyebrows. Lindsay laughed and blushed.

"No, I don't think so," she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Her eyes focused on the sunlight that was scattering across her kitchen table, creating shimmering golden patterns over the ivory sculpture. Naomi noticed her companion's absentmindedness and smirked.

"You like someone, don't you?" she probed. Lindsay snapped up.

"Oh, no, no…" she replied hurriedly. Naomi grinned. "…no, I don't…I mean, I don't think so…no…" With every 'no', Lindsay's voice became more and more uncertain, until finally she squeaked out: "Maybe?"

Naomi clapped her hands together giddily. "I _knew_ it!"

Lindsay looked away bashfully. "It's not a big deal, Naomi, it's just one of those things where you're –" Lindsay looked up with passionate eyes. "It's not going to happen anyway," she muttered in frustration, "so why even bother talking about it."

Naomi frowned and shook her head. "Lindsay, you are more than good enough for any guy. In fact, there is some guy out there perfect for you – someone who will care about you and love you. And I am sure of that fact, because you are beautiful and talented and God knows you're smart…so don't beat yourself up about this, okay?"

Lindsay sighed. "I just…I don't know. I'm not _supposed _to feel this way about – about him."

Naomi tilted her head to the side, urging Lindsay to continue. Lindsay sighed again. "It's just…I haven't had a steady relationship with anyone since I left Montana…"

"…and you're afraid that you never will again?" Naomi offered. Lindsay nodded sadly.

"Yeah, and I guess that since I've been out of the dating game for so long, I just think that maybe I can't do this whole…relationship thing." Lindsay let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh. I don't even know what I am doing anymore, Naomi." And with that, Lindsay promptly walked over to the couch and buried her face into a pillow. Naomi smiled and attempted to suppress her fit of giggles.

"Lindsay," she started, placing a hand on the young woman's arm, "there has to be someone that you have in mind, or else you wouldn't be rambling like this."

Lindsay pulled her face out of the pillow for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, you can trust me, Linds, you know that right?"

Again, Lindsay nodded.

"So," Naomi urged, sitting down on the couch next to her friend, "who is he?"

Lindsay took a deep breath, buried her face in the pillow, and mumbled a name. Naomi rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling the pillow away from Lindsay's face.

"Nice try," she remarked. Lindsay smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said with a huff. After pausing for a moment, she took a deep breath. "His name is Danny. Danny Messer."

Naomi appeared to be deep in concentration, and suddenly, a light bulb went off in her mind. "You mean the same 'You promised me drinks for this, but I think I'm gonna need some dinner too?' guy? You mean, the same Danny Messer who held you and wouldn't let you go after you went undercover? You mean the _same _Danny Messer who _you _turned down? That guy?"

Lindsay cringed a bit at the last part and nodded. "One in the same."

Naomi furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, I'm confused. If you like him, then why in the world would you turn him down?"

Lindsay eyed her friend. "Do you _really _have to ask that? After all, you're the one who's supposed to out-and-out psychoanalyze me. _You're_ the shrink," she pointed out.

Naomi huffed indignantly. "I believe that the correct term is _psychiatrist_, Miss Lindsay Monroe," she answered back with a roll of her blue eyes.

Lindsay played with the pillow while Naomi stared at her. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Montana?" Naomi asked curiously. Lindsay abruptly stopped fiddling with the tassels on her pillow and, without looking directly at Naomi, nodded.

Naomi placed a soothing hand on her companion's shoulder. "I know that this is hard for you Lindsay, but whether you take this advice that I am about to give you as coming from a shrink, or coming from a friend, just hear me out, alright?"

Lindsay nodded, and Naomi continued.

"What happened years ago in Montana scarred you and tormented you. That much I know. And I know that you watched some of your best friends die, Lindsay, a terrible and cruel death. And I know that now you still suffer the fallout from that tragedy. Are you still having those nightmares?"

Lindsay nodded her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah, and they're more frequent."

Naomi's face softened and her voice lowered. "Are you having those hallucinations again too, sweetie?"

Lindsay nodded and choked out a sob. Naomi wrapped her arms around the younger woman and let her cry. Stroking the CSI's hair, Naomi found herself on the verge of tears. _This poor girl has been through so much_, she thought, talking to Lindsay in a soothing voice, _She's been the sole survivor of a mass murder, she's blamed herself for living, been blamed by the mothers of her friends for being the only one to make it out alive, she's started her life over in a new, huge city, and now she's struggling to decipher her own true feelings for someone. _Naomi shook her head sadly. The poor girl had been through so much.

"Hey, Lindsay, it's Christmastime – look at me."

Naomi lifted Lindsay's chin up so that she was eye-to-eye with the CSI. "It's Christmastime, and I will not let you sit here and fight your demons by yourself. Christmas is about love, and peace, and happiness – and I am going to bring you all of that even if I have to be attacked by crazy old women in lines at toy stores – I will do _whatever _it takes to make sure that you enjoy your Christmas this year. And I will help you fight those demons of yours."

Lindsay smiled genuinely and wiped her eyes furiously. "You really mean it, Naomi? Are you sure that we can – "

Naomi cut her friend off. "Sweetie, I have tons of friends who would be more than happy to offer you any sort of advice in dealing with this. You're still experiencing PTSD, from what I can tell."

Lindsay cocked her head to the side slightly. "Do you really think so?"

Naomi nodded her head slowly. "From everything that I can gather, you are probably still suffering the effects of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Is that uncommon, I mean, to be still feeling this way years afterwards?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, actually, it's quite common to have an event trigger the PSTD. As morbid as this may sound, Lindsay, you will probably experience PSTD for the rest of your life – but, the good news is that it doesn't have to control your life. These thoughts and memories may occur, but you can learn to not let them affect you as much."

Naomi rose from the couch and Lindsay followed her back to the kitchen table where the ivory sculpture was resting. The pair stared at it for a moment before Naomi's face broke out into a triumphant grin.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_…" she sang merrily. Lindsay stared at her companion for a moment before her chocolate eyes widened.

"…_a partridge in a pear tree_!" Lindsay concluded with a beaming smile. Naomi sat herself back down in a chair and examined the sculpture closely.

"Wow," she remarked after a moment, "it actually _is _a sculpture of a partridge in a pear tree." Naomi looked up at Lindsay, a bemused grin on her face. "Whoever sent this to you must really like you," she replied. After thinking for a moment, she added: "A lot."

Lindsay turned a brilliant shade of pink and twiddled her thumbs together before heaving a sigh and slinking down into a chair. "Yeah, but who on earth would even think of sending me something like this?"

Naomi was still grinning. "Well, I think we both know who you _want _it to be."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed, before seriously studying the sculpture again. "But do you really think that Danny could pull something off like this? I mean, this is Danny Messer we are talking about here."

Naomi shrugged. "They say that love makes us do crazy things."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "Did you just say…_love_?" she asked tentatively.

Naomi's bright blue eyes smiled and the woman nodded thoughtfully. "It's a definite possibility, dear."

Lindsay looked from the sculpture to Naomi, and then fixed her chocolate eyes on her hands. "I mean, I don't think that he actually…well, you know. He's not the kind of guy who would…and I've heard that…"

Naomi hushed her friend with a gentle shake of her head. "You told him that you liked him a lot, and you know what? I think that he feels the same way."

"So, it's possible that this could be from him?"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "It's possible that it could be from him. But then again, if it _was _from him, then why would he leave it outside of _my _apartment door instead of yours. For goodness sakes, I live right next door to you. It would have taken less that .01 of a second to put it in front of your door instead."

Lindsay bit her lip and thought for a moment. "That is sort of odd. It's not exactly the kind of thing that Danny would do. He's pretty straight-forward. Unless the person who dropped them off didn't know which apartment was mine, and accidentally put the gift in front of your door…"

Naomi yawned and rose from her friend's kitchen table, stretching her hands above her head. "Well, if you get any more of these presents, they will hopefully end up in front of the right door, otherwise, I just might be tempted to keep them," Naomi replied with a wink. Lindsay laughed and rose with her friend.

"Thank you for everything Naomi," she replied genuinely. "Thank you for being my friend as well as my shrink."

Naomi smiled and hugged the woman. "It's not a problem sweetheart. And just remember that you can have control over these thoughts. Don't let them control you."

Lindsay nodded. "I'll remember that."

Naomi stepped outside into the hallway and sighed. Lindsay Monroe was a special girl, indeed, and she was glad to have been her supporter. When the psychiatrist entered her apartment, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed, smiling.

"Flack."

Naomi grinned. "She got the gift."

Flack smiled on the other line, putting down the pen that he was writing with and settling back into his chair. "And does she have any idea who it's from?"

"Not a clue," Naomi said with a little laugh. "She thought it was Danny at first, but I think I kind of threw her off of that."

"So, she's clueless?" Flack asked.

Naomi nodded. "Oh yeah."

**

* * *

**

**So, what's going on here? Who's sending Lindsay presents? Is it Flack? Is it Danny? Is it someone else entirely? And how does Naomi know Flack? Well, we shall continue our little endeavor, IF you reply and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chocolate and Plush Toys

**KUDOS to everyone who decided to review on this story – I really appreciate it. Since Christmas is drawing near (and sadly, because I must work tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday, and then Tuesday through Friday) I decided to follow through with SallyJ's advice and update. So, instead of doing each chapter as a day, I shall combine them. So here are days two and three (and possibly four). You all know the drill by now: read and review!**

_Disclaimer: The characters you are about to read are not mine, unless they are named Valerie or Naomi. In which case, Naomi is from this story, and Valerie is my lab tech from "Chasing Hope", so don't take them, because if you do, you face the wrath of an angry writer. _

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves…_

**December 14th, 2006**

Lindsay Monroe was seated at her desk and blew a strand of hair out of her face with agitation, before returning to the mountain of paperwork that was, at the moment, swallowing her desk.

"Jesus, Montana, who killed all the trees?"

Lindsay snapped her head up from behind the paperwork and scowled. "Not in the mood right now, Danny," she bit back. Danny placed a hand over his heart.

"Way to wound a man, Montana," he drawled. Lindsay looked over the stack of paperwork and glared at the New York native.

"Do you _really _want to mess with a woman who is armed with a potential murder weapon right now?" she asked, jabbing the air with her pen. She huffed and retreated once more to the papers. The silence meant that Danny was gone. Or so she believed.

"Hey, Montana, how come I don't have any chocolate?"

Lindsay looked up out of sheer frustration and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Messer?"

Danny stooped down onto the ground to pick something up and handed it to Lindsay. The former peeked into the festive red and green Christmas-printed bag and his blue eyes met Lindsay's. "How come you get chocolate, and don't share it with me?"

Lindsay frowned and took the bag from Danny. "I didn't get any..." But her sentence was cut off when she reached into the bag and pulled out two milk chocolate shapes. Turning the sweets over in her hands, she grew puzzled. She didn't remember there being any office gift exchange. And she _knew _that she hadn't brought the candies herself…

"Hey, what does '_I wanted to send you some more Christmas spirit_' mean?" Danny asked. Lindsay looked up and saw Danny reading a card. Yanking it out of his hand, she turned the card over in her palm. No signature. Just like her previous gift. Lindsay's face brightened as she examined the chocolates closer, and she began to laugh aloud.

Danny raised his eyebrows, thoroughly confused. "What's so funny Montana?"

Lindsay smiled and showed him the chocolates. "Danny, do you know the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'?" she asked. Danny frowned and thought for a moment.

"Possibly, but I know a lotta Christmas songs."

"Well," Lindsay continued, as she pointed to the chocolates, "what does the label say?"

Danny adjusted his glasses in order to read, and Lindsay attempted to focus on the chocolates that he was reading, rather than how utterly adorable he looked at the moment. "_Milk chocolate covered pecan and caramel clusters, drizzled with dark chocolate._ I don't get it Montana. They look like ordinary chocolates to me."

Lindsay shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What are they in the shape of?"

Danny examined the wrapper. "They look like a bird or somethin'," he replied.

Lindsay beamed and nodded. "Exactly!" Her smile widened and she sang quietly: "_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves, and a patridge in a pear tree._ Those chocolates are called 'turtles', and they are in the shape of a bird – a dove."

Danny grinned. "Wow, Montana. Two turtle doves." He handed the chocolates back to an enthralled Lindsay Monroe. "You got some secret admirer or somethin'?" he asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Lindsay blushed and looked down at the paperwork. "I, uh, don't know. It's a possibility, I guess."

Danny smiled and licked his lips. "Well, he's got an interestin' way of doing things, I guess. I know that I wouldn't do something like that for just any girl," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Lindsay looked up and blinked. "Whoever did this must actually like you."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that someone might actually want to go out with me?" she asked.

Danny shook his head and waved his arms. "Nah, you know I didn't mean that. I just meant that this guy has got some interesting tactics. Kinds of puts the rest of us to shame, if ya know what I mean."

Lindsay swallowed, trying to hide her disappointment. "Oh, yeah, sure." _I was so dumb to believe that Danny Messer would actually do something like that for me. Who was I kidding? _"Actually, I have to finish up this paperwork, so…"

Danny nodded. "Say no more, Montana." And after one more smile in her direction, Danny left their office. When he was out of sight, Lindsay exhaled and sat back in her chair, staring blankly at the chocolates in front of her.

"Danny could have never thought of all of this stuff for me," she reasoned, twirling her pen. "I mean, sure, he's a smart guy and all, but he just admitted that he wouldn't do that for just _any _girl…but does that mean that he _would _do it for someone that he really considered special? But then he did say that this gift thing puts him to shame…so did he really send me this, or not?"

Lindsay groaned and placed her pen down on the desk and ran a hand through her hair, before, regrettably directing her thoughts back towards the pile of papers that sat in front of her line of vision.

She was so engulfed with her work that she didn't even notice Flack walk by, an amused grin etched on his face as he saw the chocolates sitting on her desk.

**December 15th, 2006**

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens…_

Valerie could not stop giggling to save her life.

And Stella had to admit; it _was _pretty funny and cute.

Even Mac cracked a smile when he saw.

And Danny out-and-out laughed.

"What the _hell _are those?" he asked in between fits of laughter. Lindsay Monroe, who was seated at the break room table, sighed and relayed her explanation for the umpteenth time.

"If you would _listen _to the song, then I wouldn't have to tell you what these gifts mean every day," she replied in exasperation. Raising an eyebrow, Danny fingered a plush toy.

"You know, ya gotta admire this guy's style," he said with a smirk. Lindsay yanked the toy away from him and cuddled it. Danny's blue eyes twinkled as he saw Montana – his Montana – acting like a little kid.

"I think that they are simply adorable," she replied, placing the stuffed animal next to two other plushies. She grinned at her 'secret admirer's' unique style. She had received, on the break room table, a card reading "_Don't frown, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile_", and three identical toys. The three birds were each dressed differently. One was wearing a maid's outfit, while the other sported a beret, mustache, and paintbrush, and the third one was holding a basket full of bread and wore a cutesy smile.

Danny shook his head. "Weird."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens_…"

Danny looked at the toys and shook his head, laughing. "A French maid, a French painter, and a citizen of France…wow, this guy sure is creative," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "How does he manage to do all of this?"

Lindsay bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm not sure, but whoever he is…"

"…he's sure missing out on seeing your face light up right now," Danny replied softly. Lindsay blushed slightly and played with the toy sitting in front of her.

"I wish someone would send _me_ something like this," Valerie whined from the doorframe. Marty, who was standing beside her, rolled his eyes.

"You wish someone would send you three plush hens for Christmas?"

Valerie smacked the coroner. "No, idiot. I just wish that someone would send me something sentimental, like Lindsay got. People these days are just too generic and commercial. What ever happened to individuality and creativity?"

"Well, apparently, Mr. Individuality and Creativity is too busy with Lindsay to grace the rest of the human population with his non-conformist Christmas presents."

Lindsay and Danny raised their eyebrows from inside the break room and shared a look. "Marty, what are you doing up here in the lab?" Lindsay asked curiously. Marty shrugged.

"Word on the street is that Lindsay's got the hottest Christmas present since Tickle-Me-Elmo, so I thought I'd check it out and see for myself…"

Danny raised his eyebrow again, and Marty rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright," the latter continued, "plus, I bet Hammerback ten bucks that she didn't _really _get three plush French hens."

Lindsay and Valerie let out a laugh. "You better go and pay Hammerback his due, Mr. Pino," Val remarked with a satisfied smirk. Marty playfully glared at the woman.

"_You better go and pay Hammerback his due, Mr. Pino_," he mocked as he walked away. Valerie's jaw dropped in mock hurt and she hit him playfully on the back.

"Shut up Pino. You are _such _a sore loser!"

Lindsay rose from the table, stuffing all three of the hens into Danny's arms. And for a moment, the sheer brush of his fingers over hers sent a warmth throughout her body. But she pulled away and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"So, could you run those back to our office, 'cause I have to go and meet Stella…"

Danny smiled genuinely and nodded. "Sure thing Montana."

And with his final words, Danny exited the break room and turned down the hallway towards the office that he and Lindsay shared. With a last glance at Danny, Lindsay shook her head and walked out of the break room to meet Stella.

* * *

**So, read and review. Yes? Yes! I decided to cram in both days into one chapter because I had to get these ideas out of my head before I faced this next week, because I might not have time to update as much. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit shorter, I know.**


	3. Birds and Rings

**Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers who are enjoying this story so far. I am having a blast writing this, and I hope you all feel the same when reading it. I'm creating this mystery gift-giver to be the most unique person in the world, and this chapter, the presents only get better! So, please read and review and let me know what you think! But who is it? Is Naomi sending the gifts? Or is it Flack? Could it be Danny? You'll have to wait until the twelfth day of Christmas to find that one out! But here are the next two days. And if you _thought _you were certain as to the gift-giver's identity, then you might find yourself second-guessing your assumptions! (And I, of course, am eating this all up!) Don't forget: REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Marty, Hammerback…oh, crap, then what DO I own?...Oh yes, that's right: I own Naomi and __Valerie, so do not take them. Please and thank you! And, as always, I assume that by reading this, you have seen "Silent Night", so there are spoilers for that episode. _

_

* * *

__On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds…_****

**December 16th, 2006**

Naomi sat and stared, while her companion mimicked her action.

"It's like déjà vu," Naomi replied said with a little raise of her eyebrows. Lindsay looked at her neighbor and laughed. Yet another gift on day four had been placed outside of Naomi's apartment. Lindsay had come home from work and was greeted by the sight of a dark red velvet stocking with gold embroidery in the hands of her smiling neighbor.

"So, do you want to read it, or should I?" Naomi asked, playing with the card in her hands. Lindsay contemplated for a moment, before reaching an outstretched palm towards Naomi.

Tearing open the card's envelope, she pulled out the card and read it silently. Naomi sat, carefully watching her friend for any sort of reaction to the writing inside of the card. After a moment, Lindsay placed the card on the table, smiling sadly. Naomi, puzzled, reached out her hand and pulled the card towards her. _I know that something happened in your life that haunts you, but I think that your family and friends want to hear from you. So, call them._

"Wow," Naomi replied breathily. She placed the card down and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Wow," she echoed again, sliding the card back to Lindsay. The latter was staring at the small velvet stocking with four embroidered birds on it in contemplation. The CSI cracked a small smile when she pulled a calling card from out of the velvety depths of the stocking.

Naomi grinned. "_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree_," she sang merrily. She shook her head and looked at the velvet stocking, complete with calling card, and smiled, looking at Lindsay. "Damn, this guy is _good_," she exclaimed. "Four birds on a stocking and a calling card inside…"

"Four calling birds," Lindsay said with a shake of her head and a twinkle behind her chocolaty eyes. Naomi watched her companion turn over the calling card in the palm of her hand. She was contemplating, no doubt. Lindsay _always _tended to rationalize and analyze things, moments, or people, even, until she thought that she had them broken down into tiny pieces. And Naomi watched her companion sadly. _Sometimes_, she thought, _you should let your heart do the thinking for you._

And Naomi was a determined woman – a woman armed with a Ph.D in Psychology and a friendly, inviting heart. Naomi was only a bit older than Lindsay, by a year or two, and yet, the woman seemed to know so much more about life, about love, about…everything. And Lindsay was floored by the woman's speeches, by the way that words would gracefully fall from her lips like drops of rain. And Lindsay could only sit back and soak up those words and apply them.

But, while Naomi was sympathetic and insightful, she was also dedicated to her work. As a psychiatrist, she knew that Lindsay was suffering deeply. People with post-traumatic stress disorder often suffered the fallout of their terrible experiences years after they occurred. _And Lindsay was…_ Naomi paused for a moment in contemplation. _And Lindsay was Exhibit A._

Naomi met Lindsay when she moved into the apartment complex. She first met the woman, briefly, on her way out the door one morning.

"Hi," the brunette had quietly replied. Naomi smiled back in reply, and the woman locked her door and left. That was her first impression of Lindsay – sweet, quiet, and meek. As the months had progressed, Lindsay had begun to do thoughtful little things for Naomi – introducing her to neighbors ("Mrs. Henderson, the woman who lives down the hallway, makes everyone cakes on their birthdays, so don't be surprised if you have a triple chocolate fudge cake sitting outside of your door," Lindsay had said with a smile), and, in general, introducing her to life. Naomi, although she rarely admitted it to anyone, could easily become obsessed with her work, and tended to seclude herself. Lindsay, on the other hand, was a sweet and friendly woman, who showed her the value of life outside of work.

And, Naomi knew in her heart that there was something deeper to the woman in the apartment next to her, than met the eye. But it wasn't until recently that she had begun to see it…

It had been a night when Naomi had gotten home from work early (a rare thing), her last patient having cancelled on her at the very last minute. The night was chilly and Naomi had wrapped herself up in layers, climbing the stairs to her apartment, when she had heard sobbing. The dark-haired woman had frowned and turned a corner, to see Lindsay Monroe hugging herself and crying on the stairs. Naomi placed her belongings down on the steps and sat next to the woman, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's all my fault," the brunette had mumbled through her tears. "Why was I the only one? Why did I live?"

Naomi stroked the young woman's hair, and soothingly spoke to her. "What's your fault, sweetie?"

Lindsay sniffed. "Why did all of those girls die? Why didn't I die with them?"

Naomi studied Lindsay for a moment, before urging the latter to rise. "Come on sweetheart," she replied, placing a steadying hand on the woman's shoulder, "let's get you upstairs and then we can talk about it, alright?"

Lindsay moved as if in a trance, slowly up the flights of stairs. Naomi, concerned for her friend's well-being, unlocked the brunette's apartment and guided her inside. Once Lindsay was in the comfort of her own home, she sat down on the nearest couch and collapsed in sobs.

Naomi sat down next to the younger woman and began to talk to her, calmly and assuredly. "Lindsay, I need you to tell me what's going on. That's the only way that I can help you. I _want _to help you, and I think that _you _want someone to help you, but please, sweetie, you need to open up and tell me what's wrong."

Lindsay wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked up from behind petrified eyes. "I was the only survivor of a…" the CSI's eyes grew wide and terrified as she continued, "…horrible crime. And, I don't know why…and I think that sometimes it would be better if I was dead with them. I didn't deserve to live, Naomi. I didn't do anything to deserve to live." And with her final words, Lindsay's petite body began to shake with sobs again. Naomi drew the woman into a comforting hug and shook her head sadly.

"I can't believe that someone is doing this…all for _me_," Lindsay whispered in awe. Naomi snapped out of her flashback and shook her head, clearing away thoughts of that night.

"Sorry, what did you say Linds?"

Lindsay smiled and looked around her living room at the gifts that sat under the Christmas tree from her "mystery gift-giver". Naomi played with a curl and followed Lindsay's gaze.

"You're a pretty special girl, Lindsay, and someone agrees with me," Naomi replied, gesturing to the gifts around the room. "or else they wouldn't be doing this for you." Lindsay watched her friend curiously. _Could Naomi be sending me the gifts? It would make sense, I suppose, considering the fact that the first one WAS outside of her apartment…but then, how would she have gotten the last one into the lab? Unless she knows someone at the lab…_

"Penny for your thoughts, Lindsay?" Naomi asked, bringing Lindsay back to reality. The latter shook her head and smiled.

"Just…thinking," she replied honestly. Naomi smiled and reached across the table to squeeze Lindsay's hand.

"You're going to be alright, Lindsay," Naomi said with assurance. Lindsay felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "This will be a Christmas like no other," the woman continued. "It will be a Christmas of happiness and joy – just like it is supposed to be. I promised you that, and you have to trust me." Lindsay beamed.

"I _do _trust you, Naomi. And I also think that this may be what I need to fight my demons, you know? Maybe it'll be my own form of closure."

Naomi nodded. "I sure hope so, sweetie. I sure hope so."

**December 17th, 2006**

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings…_

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Marty replied with a slight shake of his head. From his other side, Hammerback adjusted his glasses and stared.

"Are those what I _think _they are, or are these old eyes deceiving me?"

Lindsay Monroe smiled and blushed. "Yeah, they are exactly what they look like."

Hammerback whistled. "Well then, Miss Lindsay, may I ask where you got them?"

"Ten bucks says that it's from her 'secret admirer'," Mary whispered in Hammerback's ear. Lindsay rolled her eyes at Marty and nodded, nonetheless. Hammerback raised his eyebrows, impressed, and Marty did a victory dance, as Hammerback pulled a ten dollar bill from out of his pocket.

Lindsay let out a laugh and Hammerback rolled his eyes. "Hey, Pino, you really didn't win anything," Lindsay replied with a smile. Marty stopped dancing and looked at Lindsay quizzically, then, as if the light bulb had suddenly clicked, he frowned.

"I gave Hammerback ten bucks yesterday…dang it!"

Lindsay let out a laugh and fingered the necklace that she was wearing with a smile. When she had arrived that morning, she had found, in her locker, a wrapped jewelry box. Recalling what day it was, she smiled and gasped as she pulled out a delicate golden chain with – as the song goes – five golden rings hanging from it. And, as was custom, there was a note. _Be sure to look inside of each of these rings, and then turn over this letter after you look inside each one. _Lindsay raised an eyebrow and, puzzled, looked on the inside of each of the five tiny rings.

And, upon doing so, she nearly broke down in tears.

Inscribed on the interior of the first ring she pulled out was the word _bellezza._ She turned over the note in her hand and read what the gift-giver had written. _Bellezza is the Italian word for beautiful, and that is exactly what you are, Lindsay. Don't ever forget for a moment that you light up a room with your smile. _Wiping a tear away from her eye, Lindsay looked at the inside of the second ring. _Intelligent_, it read. Lindsay turned over the note, once more, and read. _When I look at you, I see, not only beauty, but intelligence. You are smart and dedicated to your work, Lindsay, and that is what makes you wonderful. _If Lindsay hadn't been in tears by that point, that note would have certainly pushed her over the edge. Locating the third ring, she read the word _paix_ and turned to the note for clarity. _Paix is the French word for peace. You are a peaceful and wonderful woman, and you exhibit peace around your colleagues, even in the face of adversity – you are a rock to many of us. _Lindsay shook her head and tears ran down her face harder. She furiously wiped them away. _If only they knew what I have been through, then they wouldn't think of me as peaceful_, Lindsay thought to herself.

The fourth ring had another foreign word written on the inside of it. _Bondad._ She turned her tear-stained eyes to the paper in front of her. _Kindness is another one of your admirable qualities, Lindsay. You are kind to everyone that you meet, from neighbors to co-workers. That is what makes you so lovable. _Prying her chocolate eyes away from the note, she found the final ring and read its inscription. _Agape_. Lindsay sniffed and smiled, turning to the paper for a final time. _Agape is a Greek word that embodies a perfect love – an unconditional love. You may not know it, Lindsay, but there are plenty of people in this world who love you, despite what you have been through in your past, or what you are going through in the present. _

Lindsay sat down and set the chain back inside of its box, reading the letter over again. She wiped her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. _Is there really such a person out there, God? Can there truly be someone out there who loves me unconditionally? And if so, why won't they tell me? Who are they? _

"Please, answer me, for once," Lindsay begged softly. She placed her belongings in her locker, sliding the letter delicately into her purse. She studied the necklace for a moment or two, contemplating what to do with it.

"Here, let me help you put that on," said a voice from behind her. Lindsay nearly jumped two feet into the air and whipped around to see Flack standing there, a bemused look on his face. Lindsay nodded silently and handed the necklace to Flack, lifting her hair up so that he could hook the clasp. Lindsay smiled as she looked down at the five small golden rings dangling on the chain. She turned around and gave Flack a hug.

When she pulled away, Flack arched an eyebrow. "Was that for helping you with the necklace?" he asked, confused. Lindsay thought for a moment and shook her head. If the mystery "admirer" had taught her one thing, it was to be appreciative of life, and of the people in her life that mattered most.

"That's just for being a friend, Don," she replied genuinely. Flack smiled and his blue eyes shone.

Lindsay smiled once more at the detective before shutting her locker and exiting the locker room. When she was gone, Flack stood for a moment, and looked from Lindsay's locker to where she had exited and smiled.

And, standing in the hallway, Danny and Valerie smiled and high-fived each other before Danny put an arm around the woman's shoulders and walked off down the hall with her.

* * *

**Anyone confused? So, did day four make you think that Naomi could be sending the presents? And did day five make you think that Flack was? But wait, you say, wasn't that Italian inscribed on one of the rings? So, couldn't Danny be sending the presents? Then why did Danny and Valerie high-five each other? Oh wait, could _Valerie _be in on this little gift-giving escapade too? Is _she _the one sending gifts?**

**Are you guys confused enough yet? GOOD! It's called 'building the suspense'. It may also be called 'Jennifer gets killed by her reviewers'. LOL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. For the "Chasing Hope" and "Observe This" fans out there – don't' worry, I haven't abandoned my stories! They will be updated within the next few days, I swear. But for now, read and review and make me happy! **


End file.
